A Zora's Love
by From Beyond The Stars
Summary: A young Zora finds Princess Ruto's bottled letter, and goes into Lord Jabu-Jabu to save her. Days later, a enamoured Ruto gifts him with the Zora's Sapphire, and the pair are betrothed. Now, he must fight. Forest Legacy Series. Ruto x OC


_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, Link or Ruto. However, Halcyone is my own creation, and Thalassa, Tiea and Adrith are already made Zoras, just given names._

_

* * *

_

**A Zora's Love**

_A young male Zora finds Princess Ruto's bottled letter, and ventures into Lord Jabu-Jabu to save her. Days later, he is summoned to the King's chamber, where a enamoured Ruto presents him with the Zora's Sapphire, and the pair are betrothed. However, when Link comes to find the Zora's Sapphire, he must fight for his love for Ruto, and for his right to the Zora throne._

_

* * *

_

An adolescent Zora sat on a small boulder in the indent behind the waterfall, busy weaving a Zora Tunic for his father's shop, his nimble fingers a expert at threading the blue strands of fabric. The fabric itself was made from a rare water plant which when ingested allowed the user to breathe underwater. In fabric form, the effect lasted for as long as it was worn. Halcyone had never understood why his father sold them; only Zoras were allowed admittance to the Domain, unless you were royalty, and his race already could survive underwater.

"Halcyone" A Zora pushed his way through the waterfall and he instantly recognized it as King Zora's messenger "You have been summoned to the King's Chamber" the older Zora announced. Confusion painted Halcyone's features.  
"Me?" he spoke, setting down the unfinished tunic. The messenger nodded and with a shrug, Halcyone followed the other Zora out of the waterfall and over the cavern lake. While they ascended the ramp to the King, Halcyone tried to think why he, the merchant's son, would be wanted by the King. His mind drifted back to three days previous, when he had rescued Princess Ruto. The King had graciously thanked him and gifted him with Rupees and he had been given a hero's return. However, he assumed that was the end of it.

Entering the chamber, both the messenger and Halcyone bowed to the King, and the Princess who stood next to him.  
"Thank you, Adrith" He said to the messenger, who bowed again and left the chamber. Turning to Hal, the King smiled broadly. "Courageous Halcyone, my daughter wishes to give you a gift" the Princess ran down from beside the King's throne and grinned at Halcyone, her eyes glittering.  
"I wish to thank you by offering you the Zora's Sapphire" From her fin, she produced a sparkling trio of stones set in the golden emblem of the Zora. Halcyone's mouth opened and hanged in an O shape. "And with it, my hand in marriage"  
Hal was speechless as Ruto pressed the magnificent jewel into his hand and pecked him on the cheek.  
King Zora laughed heartily "Do you accept?"  
Scrambling for words, Halcyone nodded fervently "Yes. Yes my King" Ruto beamed in joy, hugging him tightly.  
"Well, then, you two are now officially betrothed. The wedding will commence when Ruto comes of age."

Walking out of the chamber in a daze, his mind tried to comprehend what had just happened; he had been engaged to the Princess...he was now in line for the throne! Adrith came running past him as he sloped down to the shop, still in disbelief.  
Entering the shop, his father smiled "Hey son. Tiea tells me she saw you on the way to the King with Adrith. What's up?"  
Halcyone slumped into a chair behind the counter "You... you won't believe it... but.. I just got engaged to the Princess..." He said, the reality just beginning to dawn on him.  
His father laughed "Naw. You're having me on!" Hal shook his head before being cut off by Adrith's loud shout.  
"Princess Ruto wishes to make a announcement!" He looked at his father pointedly. Shrugging, the pair headed outside, where all the Zora were gathering underneath the waterfall, which Princess Ruto sat atop.

"My people," She said proudly "I wish to announce my engagement to Halcyone, and he possesses the Zora's Sapphire as proof!" The entire domain turned to look at Hal, who nervously held up the sparkling stone. Cheers erupted around the cavern, two of the burlier Zora even picked Hal up and passed him around the crowd. His father was speechless. "He courageously rescued me from the jaws of Lord Jabu Jabu, and returned our Lord to normal!" The cheers became even louder. Suddenly, two Zora pushed Hal up the waterfall, where he climbed up to stand next to Ruto, who kissed him on the cheek.  
"To the future king!" cheered one of Hal's friends, Thalassa.  
His normally blue cheeks went pink. "Th...thanks" He said, shuffling his feet. Looking down, he noticed his father had fainted, which tugged his shy smile into a full blown grin.

A loud splash echoed around Zora's Domain. A young boy in green, clutching an Ocarina, came coughing and spluttering through the Waterfall Entrance, soaking wet. The few Zora milling around above water eyed him suspicously. Adrith came over almost immediatley to try and keep the more aggressive Zora at bay.  
"If he's come through the waterfall, he is with the Royal Family, lay off" The crowd dispersed, grumbling. Adrith turned to the boy "What buisness do you have with the Zora-" He scanned the child over and noticed the fairy "Forest child?" The small blonde boy adjusted his cap and swelled his chest  
"I have come on orders of Princess Zelda to retrieve the Spiritual Stone your race possesses" He said proudly, obviously having rehearsed the speech.  
Adrith let out a roaring laugh. "You? Why would our Princess send a... a..." he sniggered "_Kokiri, _to get such a prized heirloom?" the boy glowered and pulled out a small sword. Adrith looked at it and brandished his razor-sharp fin. "I would not threaten me, little Kokiri," he sheathed his fin "But if you know Zelda's Lullaby, the key to our Domain, you must be telling the truth. Yet I am afraid you are too late,"  
The boy looked panicked "How?"  
Adrith smiled "Why, only last week did Princess Ruto get engaged to the courageous Halcyone! The Sapphire is his now. It's his physical proof of the engagement and of his new rite to be King!"  
The boy shuffled his feet "But... But we need all three spiritual stones"  
Adrith shrugged "Sorry kid."  
The boy looked around the domain "Well, where is this 'courageous' guy? I'll fight him for the stone!" He swung the Kokiri Sword around, narrowly missing Adrith's arm. The Zora laughed, but began to walk upwards towards a small chamber next to the King's. The boy followed, his fairy jingling behind him, her words lost on anyone but the boy's ears.

The chamber was beautifully decorated. Lavish woven rugs and tapestries, obviously imported from Hyrule's finest, surrounded the walls and floor. In its center was a small, round pool, at the back of it, set in the pool's edge, was the Sapphire.  
"Hal?" Adrith called. A Zora suddenly burst from the pool and flipped onto the poolside.  
"Hey Adrith," The Zora said cheerfully. He was bigger than the boy, but shorter than Adrith. "Who's this?" He looked at the boy, having never seen a non-Zora before. Adrith opened his mouth, but a voice cut in  
"My name is Link, and I have been sent by Princess Zelda of Hyrule to retrieve the Zora's Sapphire" the boy said, brandishing his sword.  
"Well, Link, that does sound important, but I'm afraid I cannot give you it. While my loyalties will always lie in Hyrule's Royal Family, my first and foremost is Princess Ruto and the Zora. For them, I must keep it. I am sorry."  
The boy waved his small sword "I'll fight you for it then!"  
Halcyone laughed "Very well."

Fin Blade and Sword connected with a -shing- sound not unlike metal hitting metal. Halcyone had underestimated the shorter boy; the forest child certainly had a way with a sword. But he was confident, while not a experienced fighter, he'd probably had more training than the forest child in his lifetime. Then, as Link's blade lightly grazed Hal's arm, he realised this was serious. Whatever the importance of this stone to the boy, he would harm others to get it, and that sent a shiver up Hal's spine, that a forest child, a peaceful, shy race, could do such a thing. The fight was truly on. If he lost, he'd lose his right to the throne, his respect and wealth, and most of all... he'd lose Ruto... and he cared for the princess, even though he was nervous at first. The pair were very good friends and she was obviously mad about him.

Slicing at the boy with new-found purpose, Link narrowly missed a fin to the chest. Adrith's face drained of colour as he too realised the severity of it all and rushed out. But Halcyone struck again, causing a deep gash in Link's right arm. He yelped in pain, but still fought, uppercutting with his sword and causing a line of blood to well up above Hal's eyebrow. Blood trickling down his face, the Zora panted, pinning Link down to the floor with one fin.

"Stop! Please, Hal! Don't hurt him!" Ruto cried, as she ran in and saw the scene before her. She pulled Halcyone away and hugged him tightly. "It's okay, Hal. Princess Zelda contacted me and the Sapphire is urgently needed.." Hal's face dropped  
"But... But without it... I can't marry you, Ruto." She pressed a finger to his lips  
"Nobody will have to know we don't have it" She prised the sparkling stone from the pool and handed it to Link "Take this to Zelda swiftly, Kokiri. May the Goddesses go with you" Link panted, his eyes wide, and took the stone, pocketing it.  
"Th... thank you" He breathed, "I promise I'll return it to you" nodding to Halcyone as he rushed out.

Ruto gave him a shy peck on the cheek. "I'm just glad your okay. Let's go get those cuts cleaned up" She said, wiping the crimson liquid from his face. Blushing, he followed her out, hearing Link's words echo through the domain.

"I promise"

* * *

_Authors notes/Afterthoughts  
FIRSTLAY: This DOES take place in The Last Kokiri universe on the cross-timeline. Ruto is slightly older than she is when you first meet her, and Hal is just a little older than her. I promise this won't be the last of Hal!  
This stems from one of my "What if?" Moments. What if Link didn't rescue Ruto, and she instead married a Zora? Halcyone's name means "The Waves were always calm", Thalassa's name means "Ocean" and Adrith comes from Sadrith Mora, A island town from Morrowind. Tiea's is totally made up! =D_

_Love it? Hate it? RATE AND REVIEW IT._


End file.
